


Please...Help Me...

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Familial Abuse, Female Dominance, Multi, Neck Kissing, Neck fetish, Past Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Submissive Hiro Hamada, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago are now a couple and are having the time of their life. However, that didn't last long, as they had soon received a visit from a bruised and raped Hiro Hamada. Honey and Gogo took him in and cared for him the best that they could. Can these girls try their best to bring to justice whoever did this to Hiro Hamada, all while they find out their REAL feelings for each other and the teenager?





	Please...Help Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Grey Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343806) by [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel). 
  * Inspired by [Hey, One Can Dream, Can They?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738012) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola). 

> Hey everyone, superkoola here!
> 
> I've decided to make this story based on Big Diesel's 'These Grey Skies', and another one back on Fanfiction.Net called 'A Place to Live'. It's gonna be like my other story; "Hey, One Can Dream, Can They?", but instead, it will have more of a plot!
> 
> That said; I'm not THAT experienced to the subject this story will tackle at hand. So, if I make any mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> As mentioned earlier, I do not condone under-aged sex. This story is made for...well, storytelling purposes.

It was a clear night in the city of San Fransokyo. And two girls are preparing to start their night in a…rather heated way…

In an apartment, two college girls fell on top of a bed, the two of them kissing one another roughly and passionately.

Their names are Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago.

Honey was on top, kissing Gogo deeply. Her hands were pushing Gogo to the bed, keeping her pinned down while she kisses her girlfriend. Gogo, surprisingly, allows Honey to be on top, for she enjoys Honey’s kisses.

The two of them have been friends for quite some time now, and since they have moved into their apartment, their relationship began to blossom into one of romance. For Honey, it was amazing to have someone to shower her love with. Gogo finds it a bit uncomfortable at first, but she got used to her girlfriend in the end.

Honey’s lips continue to envelop Gogo’s, her tongue running against her teeth. She then gripped Gogo’s hair roughly, pulled her head aside, and looked down at her exposed neck. Honey’s eyes grew in awe at the sight of such a vulnerable body part.

_“Ay Dios Mio…_Gogo, your neck…I’ll never understand why it’s so…” Honey began, but she was so enthralled by the detail of it, that she didn’t say anything. This wasn’t the first time she has seen her neck, yet each time, it gets Honey excited. Honey has a neck fetish, for she finds them very soft and sensitive, exposing, vulnerable, and _especially_ tasty.

Honey’s lips brushed against the crook of Gogo’s neck, feeling her shiver at the touch. This made the Latina’s nipples harden. She then licked the crook. Honey both felt her shivering again, and hear her sighing a breathless moan, and this made her ‘predatory instincts’ go haywire. Thus, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, lets out a growly hiss, and then…

**Om!**

Honey bit Gogo’s neck. She felt Gogo flinch for a moment before her instincts told her to keep pushing her down, pinning her to the bed. Honey, at her own leisure, continues sucking and chewing Gogo’s neck.

Gogo breathed in and out, her forearms the only ones freed, but they are barely enough to grasp her domineering girlfriend.

“Ahh! Oh, Honey…” Gogo moaned as Honey continued her work. When they started having sex, Gogo was, to say the least, perplexed that Honey has a rough side to her, more often than not, dominating even HER whenever in bed. However, this doesn’t stop her from enjoying such acts.

Gogo pressed her hands against Honey’s shoulders, and Honey responded by biting down slightly harder, hands gripping Gogo’s hair and left shoulder even tighter. Gogo then moved her hands down to Honey’s waist, and judging from the fingers moving aside her jacket and skirt and onto her pants, it seems like it things were about to get heated.

**Brr. Brr.**

Or maybe not…

Honey and Gogo groaned slightly at this and tried to ignore it for a while so they can continue their consummation.

**Brr. Brr.**

**Brr. Brr.**

**Brr. Brr.**

Now the girls were getting annoyed. Yes, even Honey Lemon.

“Who could it be at this hour?” asked Gogo as she sat up, massaging her neck from the biting, while Honey reached for the phone, and looked at the caller ID. It was their fourteen-year-old prodigy friend, Hiro Hamada.

“Oh, it’s Hiro.” Honey said, showing Gogo the phone. Gogo sighed and shook her head; why must that brat decide to call at this time, especially when they’re about to go to third base.

“Just answer it. He better have a good reason for calling, otherwise, when I see him next morning, I’ll-” Gogo began, but Honey ignored her, and answered the phone.

“Hi, Hiro!” she said in her usual, cheery voice. Hiro’s voice, however, was anything but.

“H-Honey Lemon? Can…can you please let me in?” he asked, voice sounding like he was about to break into tears. This caught Honey off guard.

“Hiro? W-What’s wrong? What do you mean ‘let you in’? Are you outside our apartment?” she asked, hopping off the bed and approaching the front door.

“P-Please, Honey. I…I need a place to rest for a while.” pleaded Hiro.

Were it anyone else, Honey would be rather hesitant in letting them in the apartment. However, since this is Hiro, Honey’s protective instincts rushed over, and she went towards the door and opened it…and she almost shrieked at the sight.

Hiro…was a mess. He was panting from exhaustion, and his left arm was clutching his chest. But what concerned her most…was his right eye; it was swollen. His nose was broken and bleeding, and there appears to be a mark on his neck as well. His right hand was holding up his pants to prevent them from falling off, with what appeared to be rips and tears on the back.

At hearing Honey’s shriek, Hiro gasped and stepped back, while Gogo rushed to the front door. She too got a good look at Hiro, and anger and frustration were soon replaced with concern.

“Hiro? What happened to you?” she asked. Hiro looked at her and gulped in fear.

“I…I just want a place to stay for a while. I need…to get away from home. I-I can’t let Aunt Cass,” he began before he was gently ushered inside by a frantic Honey Lemon.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Hiro! Come in and stay as long as you like!” she said as she closed the door behind her. Immediately, she sets him on her own bed and immediately began to inspect him for injuries.

Gogo sat next to him, inspecting along with her girlfriend.

“Hiro, what the hell happened?” she asked. Hiro looked at them, and he took in a deep breath.

“I…I got in trouble.” he said. Gogo looked at him with impatience.

“I can see that you got in trouble! HOW did you get into trouble?! And with whom?!” she asked, roughly. Honey pulled Hiro closer to her in an embrace.

“Gogo! Don’t yell at him! Whatever has happened to him, he is still suffering from the trauma! We must be gentle with him!” she scolded, gently caressing the boy’s head. Hiro flinched for a moment, which made Honey pull her hand back.

“Sorry…anyways, what happened? Did…did you go out bot-fighting again?” she asked, hoping that that wasn’t the case.

Hiro looked at her, and then at Gogo, before shaking his head. He wasn’t sure of how to explain to them the truth of what happened, but he didn’t want to worry about him going out bot-fighting.

“No…I-I didn’t go out…*broken sigh* I wish I did, though.” he said, adding the last part in a whisper. Honey and Gogo looked at each other, relieved that Hiro didn’t go out bot fighting as they had feared. But that also grew another concern within them.

“Then…who hurt you, Hiro?” asked Honey, placing her hands on his shoulders. Hiro looked at her, and said nothing, sighing to himself in embarrassment. Honey gently squeezed his arms, as if he were a piece of glass.

“Hiro…how can we help you if you don’t tell us who did this to you?” she cooed softly. Hiro shook his head again.

“I…I can’t tell you…I’m sorry.” he said, wanting to stay away from the conversation. The girls, however, were having none of it. Gogo gently cupped his chin and forced him to look at her.

“Hiro, why can’t you tell us? Did Yama do this to you? If so, we can get the others and arrest him.” she stated firmly. Hiro, hearing about this plan, shook his head.

“No! Please don’t! T-There’s no need for Big Hero 6 to get involved! B-Besides, it’s not Yama…or a guy.” he said.

Now the two girls looked at each other with intrigue. Gogo then looked at Hiro.

“Was it Karmi?” she asked. Hiro shook his head.

“No…” he replied. Gogo and Honey both sighed in relief before Gogo asked with,

“Momakase?”

“No…look, it’s none of the other villains…” Hiro said, moving his head away from Gogo’s hand, before looking down. Honey and Gogo were now growing even more concerned, and they didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Then tell us who it is!” Gogo said, growing concerned and impatient. Hiro flinched at her tone, whimpering in fear.

“I…I can’t. S-She’ll kill me if I tell her.” he explained, shaking his head. Gogo and Honey looked at each other again, and they sighed in defeat; Hiro’s always been a bit stubborn, and with what he said earlier…

Honey gently placed a hand on his cheek. Hiro looked up at her.

“Hiro…you don’t have to tell us now if you don’t want. You’re more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you please.” she said before she gently pulled him into another hug. Hiro leaned into her embrace, and the two of them could hear Hiro beginning to cry. Gogo is not one to show much affection towards anyone else, but she was able to provide it by gently caressing his back.

This went on for several minutes, neither of the girls willing to let the boy go. Honey then looked at Gogo, and she mouthed to her.

**“I think I might know what might’ve happened to him.”**

Gogo raised a brow for a moment.

**“You do?”** she mouthed back.

Honey nodded. Gogo then nodded, and then she mouthed back,

**“We’ll discuss this once Hiro calms down.”**

Honey nodded before the two of them returned to comforting Hiro.

Before long, Hiro’s cries and whimpering became quieter and quieter, until they hear him snoring lightly. Honey and Gogo looked at him and sighed in relief. Honey, as gently as she could, picked him up and gestured her head to the bed.

“Gogo, can you please get my bed ready?” she whispered. Gogo nodded as she does so. Honey looked at Hiro again, feeling a twang in her heart, before she noticed the bruise on his neck. This made her gasp slightly. This is a hickey! Then, he remembered Hiro holding up his pants when he entered inside. This made Honey’s stomach churn.

Hiro wasn’t just beaten…he was raped!

Honey then held Hiro closer to her, breath hitching.

At last, Gogo undid Hiro’s bed. Honey gently placed Hiro on the left side of the bed, before placing the blanket on top of him. The two girls then stepped away, and the two of them began conversing.

“Gogo…did you see the bruise on his neck? That was a hickey!” she said in fear. Gogo raised a brow.

“A hickey on his neck?” she asked. Honey nodded.

“Yes! And…and when I saw him on the door, he was holding up his pants! It’s as if they have gotten too loose! Gogo…I think…I think…” she began, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Gogo, however, knew what she was trying to say, and she felt her heart sink as well.

“Oh my god…” Gogo said after a moment of silence, placing her hand on her forehead, shaking her head. Honey moved her glasses away, wiping away tears that might’ve gotten to her eyes.

“_Ay, Dios._ W-Who would do this to such a sweet, boy?” she asked. Gogo shook her head, before she clenched her fists, anger growing within her.

“Whatever type of bitch did this…oh, GOD, will I make her pay…” she growled, dangerously. Honey looked at her, and approached her, trying to calm her down.

“Gogo, please! This won’t solve anything!” she pleaded. Gogo looked at her, still with that hateful glare. Honey gulped, and with several deep breaths, then told her,

“Getting angry will NOT get us anywhere. Once Hiro calms down, we can then figure out who’s hurting him, and how we’ll be able to help him out.” She insisted. Gogo took in several deep breaths, and sighed, trying to cool her nerves.

Honey waited for a while before Gogo rubbed her forehead with her hands. Then, she looked at Honey.

“Yeah…you’re right. We’ll get whoever did this…that’s a promise we’ll make to Hiro.” she declared, nodding to herself. Honey nodded in satisfaction before she cupped Gogo’s cheeks.

“But right now, Hiro needs us. We have to be there to help him.” she added. Gogo nodded.

“Yeah, no shit.” she replied. Honey, instead of getting offended, just giggled.

“That’s my girlfriend.” she muttered to herself. Then, she gave him a long, soft kiss on the lips. Gogo happily embraced it for a while, the two of them hugging each other. Then, once Honey pulled back, she said.

“Let’s get some sleep. I’ll sleep with Hiro for tonight, just in case he gets any nightmares. Are you okay with this?” she asked. Gogo nodded.

“Yeah. Anyways, it’s getting late. So, goodnight, sunshine.” she said, gently pinching Honey’s left cheek. Honey giggled at this before Gogo walked past her towards her bed. Honey looked at her with a smile, before she walked over to her bed, where Hiro was.

Slowly, so as not to wake him up, she removed the covers, and lied down next to him, wrapping both of her arms around him. Hiro didn’t react; he was too deep in his sleep. Honey felt a bit relieved, as she pulled him closer to her.

Honey now felt a bigger sense of responsibility towards the boy than when they first met. As she closed her eyes and hugged him tighter, she vowed that until the end of time, she would be the one to watch over him, and protect him with his life!

Gogo got onto her bed, and as she tucked herself in, she thought to herself;

_“What happened? What did Hiro do that got him into trouble? So much so that he can’t even tell us who did this to him? *sigh* We’ll figure this out tomorrow. To whoever did this to our friend’s brother…we’ll make sure you wish you’re in Hell when we’re done with you…”_

Eventually, with that resolution in mind, Gogo fell asleep. She and Honey have a big day tomorrow…


End file.
